Conteúdo descartado de The Sims
Esta página apresenta todo o conteúdo descartado de The Sims, ou seja, quaisquer recursos, acessórios ou objetos que apareceram em materiais de divulgação ou em Sims pré-fabricados e falecidos, mas não disponíveis no jogo final. Linhas de texto descartadas Alguns objetos ainda possuem linhas de código e cadeias de caracteres (strings) que indicam que alguns outros recursos poderiam ter sido adicionados no jogo final. *O NPC Cobrador tendia a ser utilizado para clonar e criar outros NPCs, visto que outros NPCs ainda possuem linhas de código do cobrador, inclusive o próprio Anjo da Morte. *Todos os fogões do jogo (base e expansões) possuem linhas de código que iriam surgir uma notificação para prevenir incêndios. Elas, entretanto, nunca foram traduzidas. :::Sims can start fires when they use a stove and have a low cooking skill. Sims podem iniciar incêndios quando utilizam um fogão e possuem baixa habilidade culinária. Warning: Cook Object is going to burn. Do you want to allow this? Aviso: Objeto cozido irá pegar fogo. Você permitirá isto? *Com Encontro Marcado, uma mensagem apareceria caso o Sim não tivesse dinheiro o suficiente para pagar sua refeição. É possível que esta mensagem fosse apresentada apenas em restaurantes baratos ou diners. De qualquer maneira, esta linha de texto não aparece na versão final. :::Nobody gets a free lunch. No §§, no grub. Sims need full bank accounts if they want to stuff themselves downtown. Ninguém almoça de graça. Sem Simoleons, sem comida. Os Sims precisam de contas bancárias cheias se quiserem se estufar na Cidade. *Também em Encontro Marcado, algumas linhas de texto pareciam indicar que os estabelecimentos da Cidade fechariam todos às 2:00. Entretanto, isto nunca foi adicionado e os estabelecimentos podem seguir abertos noite adentro. Estranhamente, estas linhas de texto estão traduzidas. :::All right people, you know the drill. This town has a strict 2 AM curfew and don't pretend like you don't know. Move it! Ok, pessoal, vocês sabem como é. Esta cidade possui um estrito toque de recolher às 2h e não finjam que não sabem. Embora! :::OK, OK, let's go people! It's 2 AM. Some people need to get up in the morning. Everyone go home. Now...I mean it. Ok, ok, vamos embora, pessoal! São 2h. As pessoas devem acordar cedo de manhã. Todos para casa. Agora... não estou brincando. :::Don't you people ever sleep? Perhaps you just moved here, so I'll go light this time. Downtown closes at 2 AM. Now let's move, nothing to see down here, go home now. Essa gente nunca dorme? Talvez vocês acabaram de se mudar, então vou pegar leve desta vez. A cidade fecha às 2h. Agora circulando, nada para ver aqui, vão para casa. *Também em Encontro Marcado, os restaurantes também possuem linhas de texto não utilizadas que apontam que eles fechariam depois de certa hora, mas nenhuma aponta qual é. Estranhamente, estas linhas de texto estão traduzidas. :::Dear patrons. The restaurant is now closed. Thank you, and good evening. Caros clientes, o restaurante está fechado no momento. Obrigado e boa noite. :::Dear patrons: the restaurant will be closing soon. Please enjoy the remainder of your evening. Thank you. Caros clientes, o restaurante fechará em breve. Por favor, aproveitem o resto da sua noite. Obrigado. Modificações regionais Na versão japonesa, The Sims foi renomeado "SimPeople". As razões para tal decisão são desconhecidas, mas supõe-se que isto ocorreu para seguir a linha dos outros jogos Sim lançados pela Maxis (como SimEarth, SimAnt, SimTower, entre outros). Recursos descartados *Alguns parâmetros do jogo indicariam o conceito de aniversário ao jogo. Os parâmetros "Object Attribute.../Birth Day", "Object Attribute.../Birth Month" e "Object Attribute.../Birth Year" estão presentes no código final do jogo. Entretanto, o motor de The Sims não reconhece por quanto tempo um objeto ou Sim esteja no lote. Como o jogo mal controla os dias que se passaram, meses e anos não são controlados. "Object Attribute.../Birth Hour" e "Object Attribute.../Birth Minute" também estão presentes, mas não são utilizados. *O parâmetro "Global From Simulation.../Year" parece indicar que o motor do jogo foi criado para contar os anos que se passariam dentro do jogo. Todos os lotes começariam em 1997 — alguns, por qualquer motivo, em 1996 — e o ano avançaria a cada 365 dias. *Há menções a um NPC Palhaço. Diferentemente do Palhaço Trágico, este seria um animador de festas infantis. Animação descartada *Todos os carros do jogo fazem menção a uma animação nomeada a2o-car-getinl.anim, que não está presente no jogo final. Esta animação mostra um Sim abrindo a porta de um carro (provavelmente, de sua carona para o trabalho), se abaixando e entrando no banco do passageiro. Entretanto, os carros de carona não possuem animações para abrir/fechar portas. Galeria As fotos abaixo foram retiradas de um blog post no site oficial da Electronic Arts para comemorar os dezesseis anos da franquia em 2016ELECTRONIC ARTS. Celebrate The Sims Sweet Sixteen: Then and Now. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 3 fev. 2016., e adicionava as seguintes fotos de The Sims, muitas ainda retratando o jogo em estado beta: The_Sims_1_Beta_1.jpg The_Sims_1_Beta_2.jpg The_Sims_1_Beta_3.jpg The_Sims_1_Beta_4.jpg The_Sims_1_Beta_5.jpg Referências *'The Cutting Room Floor.' The Sims (Windows), em inglês. Disponível em: . Acessado em: 14 fev. 2017. Categoria:The Sims Categoria:Conteúdos descartados